Darkest Daylight
by HidesBehindClosedDoors
Summary: What would happen if when Edward left, Bella was turned by the Volturi? What if she started a band with Jacob, Seth and Leah, along with Seth's imprint the vampire Selene and more importantly what if the Cullen's found out? Who would Bella choose? Songfic
1. Life Sucks BPOV

Life sucks and then you die, yeah right, not with my luck. My life was perfect or so I thought but now I'm a pissed off, depressed, 28 year old vampire, in a band with three werewolves and another vampire, all of them in relationships where as mine was fucked up 10 years ago and am, you guessed it, pissed off. I can still remember both the days I was changed and my whole life turned upside down, all in one month, yeah life is totally shit.

It was only a few days after my disastrous 18th birthday party that Alice had thrown. Where her mate had lost control of himself and tried to attack me. How much I wish he had succeeded, maybe then I wouldn't have to try and get by an hour at a time, only having my music to keep me going. I never blamed Jasper, I knew exactly why it was only him that had tried to attack me, not only is he the newest on that diet but he also had to deal with everyone else's bloodlust. Still, so many why's and what if's, like why couldn't Edward have killed me that first day or the rapists succeeded in killing me, why couldn't that van have crushed me, why couldn't James have killed me and what if Edward hadn't sucked the venom out? Actually I knew the answer to the last question. I would still be alone, Edward just would have hung around longer and I would have tried to chase him and eventually given up and asked the Volturi to kill me. That's another one, why haven't I asked them to kill me? Oh because Aro loved me like a daughter and wouldn't kill me no matter what happened even if I gave out hints that could easily lead to vampires. Trust me I've tried, almost all of my music video's include the Cullens and all hint at what they are. **Edward walked me into the woods at the back of my house in Forks we had barely walked a few paces into the tree's away from my house when he stopped. Some walk. **

"**Bella, I don't want you anymore. Me and my family are leaving Forks." Honestly you would have thought I would have cried, or broken down or something but really I was just angry, no other feeling could get through. Well not **_**then**_** anyway.**

"**What?" My voice was normal, kind of, the calm before the storm and all that bollocks.**

"**You heard me right Bella, I want us. To. Break. Up."**

"**Yeah I heard that. What I didn't hear was the reason. If this is to do with Jasper I will honestly kick your ass." He actually smirked at that. SMIRKED. HOW FUCKING DARE HE!**

"**DON'T YOU FUCKING SMIRK AT ME YOU BASTARD! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU? I WAS THE ONE WHO PUT UP WITH SO MUCH SHIT AND. YOU. DUMP. ME! I SWEAR DOWN, I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" He actually didn't look scared and I don't really see why he would but he could at the very least pretend.**

"**You just don't belong in my world Bella." Never bothered him before. **

"**I belong with you."**

"**No you don't" Yes I fucking do Dickward.**

"**I'm coming."**

"**Bella I don't want you to come." Well if I can't come then why won't he stay?**

"**Please stay."**

"**Just move on Bella." Yeah right.**

"**Where do I go?"**

"**There are plenty of fish in the water. See you Bella, don't do anything stupid ok? I will always love you in a way…"**

"**Don't. Just stop. Fuck off. Before I do something I will. Not. Regret." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to say I'm sorry and ask him not to leave me but when I opened them he wasn't there. He was just. Gone. That was when I broke. I fell to the ground crying and screaming.**

"**Please, come back, come back." I whimpered into what I thought was an empty forest.**

**Three weeks later when I was sitting outside the Cullens house –I hadn't managed to build up enough strength to try and go in–The Volturi found me. Before they did I had already started riding motorbikes, gotten a tattoo, been cliff diving, sort of dated Jacob Black until we figured it wouldn't work out and he then fell in love with Leah. Oh and the Quileute Teenagers began turning into werewolves, Jacob, Leah and Seth were some of them.**

"**Ahh. You must be the Swan girl, the Cullens pet." I looked up to see four hooded figures. One of which had black hair and spooky red eyes but they were kind of milky. I'm guessing that means he's old. Another was a small looking girl, with blond hair and bright red eyes and a boy around the same age. Black hair instead of blonde but they had the same basic features. Biological twins I'm guessing. Finally there was someone I actually recognised. Victoria. **

"**Go away." My voice wasn't strong like I hoped just a hopeless whisper. **

"**I'm afraid I can't do that Isabella. You know of what we are and so you must die or become one of us." Vampire? Yes before, not a chance in hell now.**

"**Then kill me because I honestly no longer give a flying fuck." Ahh shit I know that face, the bastard wants to change me and what was with the fucking glare, tiny girl was throwing at me, Victoria actually didn't seem to care, she looked how I felt, I threw her an apologetic glance and she just sent it right back. We both knew what it was like to lose our mates. But what if Edward wasn't my mate? I mean if I was, he wouldn't have left me, would he?**

"**Ahh but that would be such a waste. I have heard about the mind reader not being able to hear you and as Jane's power doesn't seem to be working either I believe I will change you and you can become one of us."**

"**No!" But it was too late he bit me and I was burning, I was in Hell.**

I shook myself free of the memory and finished my makeup for the concert. I came back to Forks as soon as my thirst was mostly under control and had run into Jake he told me Charlie had passed away shortly after I went missing, victim of a heart attack. I couldn't bare to stay in Forks so we all moved to New York All of us meaning Jacob, his imprint Leah, also a wolf and her little brother Seth, again another wolf. Then in New York, I was hunting and found a woman who had been stabbed, Selene. Apparently Seth had been meeting up with her in secret and she was his imprint, she had gone to meet him and had been mugged. I bit her and she became a kick ass vampire with her short black hair, long legs and blue eyes that could make anyone fall for her. Her blue eyes stayed with her as she had a power, one that allowed her to not only change her own appearance but everyone else's. For a while I had posed as a black haired, green eyed girl called Raven and she was my twin sister Luna. But we were all back with our normal appearances and had not only created a band but became the best selling band since the Beatles in only two months. In this time we had created our own album that was released last week. Made 7 music videos and spent a month on tour. This time was harder though because we were so close to Forks. We were playing in Seattle where not long ago I'd had to help the Volturi destroy an army of newborns and had caught the scent that I still remembered from my human days. Edward. I really didn't want to see him, not now my life, or well existence was finally on track. Me and Selene were the best physical fighters since The God Of War, Aro still refuses to tell me his real name, not only that but my power is one that I carried since my human years and developed into something even stronger, I'm a shield, both mentally and physically.

"Five minutes!" Stage manger shouted through my door.

"Alright I'm coming." He'd been giving a time schedule and shouted out how long I had left every five minutes. For fuck sake I could be ready in five seconds. Taking one last look at my outfit I had to smile. I was hot, ever since becoming a vamp I've had total confidence in my looks, well okay most of the time I've chosen my looks but still. I was at the moment wearing a complete black leather cat suit, similar to our music video in my song 'What if'. Our first album was already on it's way to being a platinum selling CD. It was called 'Life goes on.' And had 14 tracks; Hot 'n' Cold, So What, Thinking Of You, Please Don't Leave Me, Battlefield, Bad Romance, Everybody's Fool, My Immortal, The Only One, Cinderella, I'm not a girl (not yet a woman), and fucking perfect, all of which sang by me and then Broken which is sang by Jacob and Leah and Dear friend which is sang by just Leah and is about me. Originally I'm the lead singer but play electric guitar and keyboard too, then Leah is mainly the keyboard player but sings some songs, Jacob again sings but is mainly an electric guitarist, finally we have Seth who is strict drummer and Selene, strict Bass guitarist. Together we were called Darkest Daylight. We were the first and last supernatural band, mainly because The Volturi would not allow anyone else to, but he loved me and a part of me loved him to, even if I did hate that he changed me against my will.

"You need to get on stage." Stage manager again.

"Yeah come on B!" Jake.

"Coming!" I walked out and headed onto the stage waiting just behind the curtain as the stage manager, what was his name? Erm… Mason? That was it; he was quite young and had been making eyes at me ever since we got here.

"Sheesh Jake, ever heard of being fashionably late?"

"Yeah it works for others but we are too popular and you defiantly don't want a repeat of last time do you?" Ugh. Don't remind me. I had taken so long that fans had headed back stage and broke in. That had scarred me for life, especially with the fact someone had cut themselves whilst smashing a window to get in. Even thinking about all that blood…

"Definitely not."

"Give it up for; Darkest Daylight!" That's our cue. We all got into our positions on stage and I looked at the crowd to see the people I had really wished I wouldn't. Cullens. Fuck My Life!


	2. Please Dont Leave Me EPOV

**Edward POV**

**(Week Before the Concert In Seattle)**

It had been over a decade since I'd last seen Bella. I can still remember how her face looked, twisted with rage but with agonising pain in her eyes, it was all I could do at the time not to turn around and run back to her but it's too late now. She's dead and I lost the only chance I had with my mate but I'm surviving, this did bring me and Alice closer even if she did hate that I made her give up her best friend however it was a different story with Jasper. Her and Jazz had grown apart and had even gotten a divorce. Alice had known they weren't mates for a while and so had Jasper but they stayed together as close friends until Bella's birthday. Right now I was travelling, I couldn't bare to be around my family too long, their thoughts always went to Bella when they saw me and it just caused them more pain so I had taken to leaving every few years and spending time in a different country each time, this time was Italy and I was walking through the streets of Rome –I didn't want to be too close to the Volturi –after hunting when I walked past a shop selling TVs.

"The number one on chart lists all over the country is the new song from Darkest Daylight. Please don't leave me sung by Isabella Ravenwood." The name Isabella made me cringe but I looked toward the TV to see her. My Bella, in the woods that I'd left her in, with a band of people behind her, a female vampire, and three of the Quileute werewolves. Ahh Shit.

_Da da da da, da da da da  
>Da da da, da da<br>Da da da, da da_

**Bella was lying down in a place that looked like the woods I left her in.**

_I don't know if I can yell any louder  
>How many time I've kicked you outta here?<br>Or said something insulting?  
>Da da da, da da<br>_**Now she was leaning against a door frame simply rocking back and forth with her head in her hands and crying.**

_I can be so mean when I wanna be  
>I am capable of really anything<br>I can cut you into pieces  
>But my heart is broken<br>Da da da, da da_

**By this point she was watching out of her window in a chair, doing nothing just staring as words passed over the screen… November, December… at this point it had changed a bit, not so much that humans would really notice or care, it was a different room and she was an awful lot paler, her eyes, what little you saw of them were also red. That's when she'd been changed… January, February…**_  
>Please don't leave me<br>Please don't leave me  
>I always say how I don't need you<br>But it's always gonna come right back to this  
>Please, don't leave me <em>

**Bella was on a tattooing bed now and singing as someone was marking her. I felt a growl rising in my chest that someone else had marked her and I was forced to hold it back because of the crowd standing around watching the TVs in the shop window.**

_How did I become so obnoxious?  
>What is it with you that makes me act like this?<em>

**She was wearing a black leather cat-suit in two parts and had just gotten on a motorbike that was being driven by the wolf that played electric guitar. Jacob Black. There was someone standing by it though, with messy bronze hair and golden eyes. Was that supposed to be me?**_  
>I've never been this nasty<br>Da da da, da da_

**As they drove off you could see the tattoo which said **"I was in heaven, I was in hell, Believe in neither, But fear them as well!"

_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?_

**It was the guy that was supposed to be me in a boxing suit with two girls that looked like human versions of Alice and Rosalie. And in the other corner was Jacob Black. 'Alice' walked across with a board saying 'round one' and then 'Rosalie' saying 'Team Edward.' Yep it was definitely supposed to be me.**_  
>The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest<em>

'**Me' and Jacob met in the middle with Bella standing between us in a referee costume.**_  
>But baby I don't mean it<em>

**She was facing 'me.'**_  
>I mean it, I promise<br>Da da da, da da_

**Jacob punched my look alike and he fell down. In this my vision was supposed to be blurry and all I could see was Bella leaning over me. Okay that wouldn't happen. One that dog would not beat me in a fight and two I'm a vampire I don't get dizzy or fucked up eyesight.**

_Please don't leave me  
>Oh please don't leave me<br>I always say how I don't need you  
>But it's always gonna come right back to this<br>Please, don't leave me _

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me_

**Jacob was standing in front of her with his shirt off and dabbing at her head whilst she sang at him, I'm guessing she was supposed to have fell and hurt her head, maybe bleeding a little. I felt Jealous as she sang this to Jacob, it should have been me.**_  
>I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag<em>

**She was walking by a garage and had been punching Jacob's arm laughing before tripping over.**_  
>And I need you, I'm sorry<em>

**This was whilst she stood between Jacob and 'Me.' But again she was singing at Jacob.**_  
>Da da da, da da <em>

_Da da da da, da da da da  
>Da da da, da da<br>Please, please don't leave me  
>(Da da da, da da)<em>

**From then on it was just her singing in the woods it started at, where I left her, with her band behind her.**

_Baby please don't leave me  
>(Da da da, da da)<br>No, don't leave me  
>Please don't leave me no no no <em>

_You say I don't need you  
>But it's always gonna come right back<br>It's gonna come right back to this  
>Please, don't leave me <em>

_Please don't leave me, oh no no no.  
>I always say how I don't need you<br>But it's always gonna come right back to this _

_Please don't leave me  
>Baby, please, please don't leave me<em>

What the hell has happened to the sweet innocent Bella I left behind and who replaced her with a hot, sex kitten that is a fucking immortal and is in a band with three werewolves and another vampire. I need to get to Seattle, where my family were now staying, I had visited a few months ago but didn't stay, not after hearing that the Volturi were coming to take care of a situation there. I swear I will kill whoever changed my Bella and ruined her life.


	3. So What RPOV

**Rosalie POV**

**(A week before the concert)**

Living with the Cullens had really changed since the little human had left. I mean even Emmett was no longer the sweet, fun-loving, prankster he used to be. My Emmy Bear had gotten too serious and I hated it. During the ten years she had been gone, Edward was rarely home, okay I honestly can't say I didn't like it at times but I did miss my brother and as weird as it is that I, queen bitch, Rosalie missed the puny human it was true. I never hated her exactly but she was just so prepared to give everything I ever wanted up so she could become immortal. I would have switched lives with her any day but no she wanted to throw it all away. That was what I hated, not her, just her choice. And her car, if you could call it that, didn't help. Me and Emmett were currently in Europe on our 6th honeymoon, I was just lazing around the hotel room watching TV since Emmett had gone out to wrestle with his food and I had hunted yesterday whilst he was doing god knows what. I wasn't really paying much attention till I caught sight of something that almost made me fall off the bed. Bella was on TV and she was a vampire. When did this happen?

"… and so Darkest Daylight was formed. I have no idea what I would do without my band members, they are family in every way that matters. Anyway this is our new hit single 'So What!'

She looked so different now, she was beautiful, she _almost _gave me a run for my money with her black leather two-piece cat suit on her music video. And that's another thing, since when could Bella sing?

**During the introduction there was a man that I recognized from the La Push reservation standing in the middle of the road, white wolves running through the woods, pictures of a Dukati motorbike, and Bella with a wolf. Before the lyrics kicked in there was a human guy with bronze hair and golden eyes who I guessed was supposed to be an Edward look alike. **

"**Don't do anything reckless." Ha sounded a lot like him too, that is exactly the sort of thing he'd say. Maybe he said that to her when he said goodbye. **

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Na, na, na, na, na, na<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Na, na, na, na, na, na <em>

_I guess I just lost my boyfriend  
>I don't know where he went<br>So I'm gonna drink my money  
>I'm not gonna pay his rent<br>_**Bella was lying in a bed and flicked off the covers to reveal her leather cat-suit and boots. Her eyes had a smoky effect from the eyeshadow and her hair looked like it was that type of hair that looked good styled or messy. At the moment it was messy.**

_I got a brand new attitude  
>And I'm gonna wear it tonight<em>

**She was walking by her stupid chevy truck which must have been fairly new because there is no way that piece of shit was still working. **_  
>I'm gonna get in trouble<br>I wanna start a fight _

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>I wanna start a fight<em>

**She was sort of looking at the camera and growling the word fight, and it was really hot. What the hell had happened to innocent Bella?**_  
>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na<br>I wanna start a fight _

_So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
>I got my rock moves and I don't need you<em>

**She had a chainsaw and was chopping down a tree with E + B written on it. I am really liking the new Bella, oh how I wish Edward could see this.**_  
>And guess what, I'm havin' more fun<em>

**She was sitting in a field with a guy that wasn't wearing a shirt and he was definitely hot… for a dog. Bella was rubbing up and down his arm and looking at the camera like a proper vixen.**_  
>And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight<em>

**Now she was on her bed punching pillows and shaking her hair about like an animal, how can that still make her look sexy instead of a retard?**

_I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool_

**Again cutting down the tree but this time she looked upset, like she wanted to cry.**_  
>So, so what, I am a rock star<br>I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight_

**There were just flashes of her from other parts of the video so far until it got back to the tree and she was covering the E up. I smirked.**

_The waiter just took my table  
>And gave it to Jessica Simps… shit<br>I guess I'll go sit with drum boy  
>At least he'll knows how to sing<em>

**She walked across a room and went to sit with another dog, younger than the first but still cute.**

_What if this song's on the radio?_

**It showed her in a garage whilst the wolf worked on cars and she switched the radio off.**_  
>Somebody's gonna die<br>I'm gonna get in trouble  
>My ex will start a fight<em>

**She was in a black and white referee costume and 'Edward' was on the floor and after the dog, I think his name was Jacob. It switched to them all in the woods but Edward was still after Jacob and Bella was in the middle.**

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

**It flickered between the woods and the ring. At one point there was Bella in her referee costume in the ring with boxing gloves on and on either side of her with gloves on was who I'm guessing was supposed to be me and Alice, the girl impersonating me was no way near as hot as the real me.**_  
>He's gonna start a fight<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Yeah, he's gonna get in a fight <em>

_So, so what, I'm still a rock star_

**Bella was in a music studio now dancing around on the table and whipping her hair back and forth like a rock star impersonator. There were also flashes of her and that Jacob guy sort of hugging, ooh this is so going to piss Edward off. Then there was her with a black Dukati, well it definitely beats that piece of shit Chevy.**_  
>I got my rock moves and I don't need you<br>And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
>And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight <em>

_I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
>So, so what, I am a rock star<br>I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight _

_You weren't there, you never were  
>You want it all but that's not fair<em>

**Bella was standing at the top of a cliff with 'Edward' next to her. Then it flicked to her on a motorbike with 'Edward' next to her.**_  
>I gave you life, I gave my all<em>

**They were on the cliff again and Bella was hitting him. Can't wait to see if she really does that to him.**_  
>You we're there, you let me fall<em>

**She fell off of the cliff into the ocean below. **

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Na, na, na, na, na, na<em>

**Bella, 'Edward', and 'Alice' walked into what I'm guessing was supposed to be the Volturi castle and look alikes of Aro, Marcus and Caius were sitting on thrones nodding there head to the music like retards.**_  
>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na_

'**Alice', Bella, and 'Jane' were all doing a kick ass dance in the middle of the fake throne room and the piss take members of the guard were all nodding like morons.**

_So, so what, I'm still a rock star_

**Bella was standing on the tree stump where the tree that said E + B on it used to be. **_  
>I got my rock moves and I don't need you<em>

**Now Bella was in some living room with her band members behind her and was playing there song.**_  
>And guess what, I'm havin' more fun<br>And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight_

**Bella was with Edward in Volterra and strangling him along with smashing his head off the floor. I **_**really**_** like the new Bella.**

_I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
>So, so what, I am a rock star<br>I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight  
><em>**It was mainly based in the living room with her band but at certain parts it flicked back to in the Volturi but in each of them Bella was lounging on their throne with 'Alice' and 'Jane' posing with her.**_  
>I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool<br>So, so what, I am a rock star  
>I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight<em>

As soon as Emmett gets back from hunting I'm showing him one of the video's and we're going back to Forks, the rest of the family needed to know and I did really want to see Edward's face when he found out.


	4. Hot & Cold EMPOV

I had just got back to the hotel and could see that Rosalie had packed our stuff and was fiddling with the computer in our room searching up some band called Darkest Daylight.

"Emmy baby come here." I walked over to her. There was a time I would have ran over and ravished her but I just didn't seem to care about things as much without my little sister.

"What's wrong Rose?"

"Nothing, I've got to show you something that is going to make you really happy." She had the brightest grin on her face, it must have been really good because she hadn't smiled like that since Bella… anyway I walked over to see she had gotten up a song called 'Hot 'n' Cold' **It started off in a cafeteria that looked a lot like the one in Forks and standing right in the middle of it with a tray was Bella**. What is going on? Bella's alive? No scratch that. Bella's a vampire?

**She had sat down at a table on her own and looked to the door. A quiet introduction to the song started and walking through the door were five pale people, all looking similar to us, only they were obviously humans who were pretending to be us. **_**Are we a part of the song?**_

"Who are they?"

"I already looked it up; Nikki Reed and Kellan Lutz imitate us, Ashley Greene and Jackson Rathbone imitate Alice and Jasper then Robert Pattinson imitates Edward along with that she includes Esme and Carlisle in another music video apparently and they're played by Peter Facinelli and Elizabeth Reazer." I just nodded and carried on watching as **It skipped to Bella at the salad bar with 'Edward' standing next to her.**

"**Edible art Bella?"** I remember this, this wasn't long after they first met and Edward threw a hissy fit about trying not to eat her, a chuckle left my lips at the same time Rose laughed, she obviously hadn't watched this one yet.

**Edward even caught the apple on his foot like before.**

"**Thanks, you know your mood swings are kind of giving me a whiplash."**

"**I only said that it would be better if we weren't friends not that I didn't want to be."**

"**What does that mean?"**

"**It means if you were smart you would stay away from me."**

"**Well let's say for arguments sake that I'm not smart. Would you tell me the truth?" **

"**No probably not, I'd rather hear your theories." **

_**This was so funny, it was like a replay except with it not really being us.**_

Cause you're hot then you're cold

**Bella looked pissed off and then it flickered to our table**  
>You're hot then you're cold<br>You're hot then you're cold  
>You're hot then you're cold<p>

**We were all nodding our heads and 'Rose' was even tapping her foot whilst holding an uneaten apple.**

You change your mind

**Bella hit Edward in the head with the apple.**

**Then she was just looking agitated with him and singing with the apple in her hand.**  
>Like a girl changes clothes<br>Yeah you, PMS  
>Like a bitch<br>I would know

And you over think  
>Always speak<br>Cryptically

**She threw the apple in the air and caught it in her opposite hand**  
>I should know<br>That you're no good for me

**She threw the apple between his feet and 'Edward' smirked.**

Cause you're hot then you're cold

**It showed them in a car both reaching for the radio and her pulling back**_**. Edward had explained what happened to us that night and I realized these must be memories she had of them together.**_  
>You're yes then you're no<br>You're in then you're out

**They were back in the cafeteria and she was walking him backwards whilst the students were jamming in their seats.**  
>You're up then you're down<p>

**Edward sat in a chair with wheels and she pushed it across the room.**  
>You're wrong when it's right<p>

**They were in Edwards meadow and lying next to each other looking in each others eyes. Barf.**  
>It's black and it's white<br>We fight, we break up

**They were in his Volvo arguing**  
>We kiss, we make up<p>

**This was in our garage when we left to go after James and Edward kissed her goodbye.**

You, **That was sung by 'us' **You don't really want to stay, no** She pushed Eddie around whilst he was sitting down with a grumpy face.**  
>You, <strong>'us' <strong>you don't really want to go-oh

You're hot then you're cold

**Then walking across the parking lot.**  
>You're yes then you're no<br>You're in and you're out  
>You're up and you're down<p>

**They walked past 'us' who were leaning against the wall and nodding along.**

You're hot then you're cold

**In the biology room and 'Edward' tensed up when she walked past the fan.**  
>You're yes then you're no<p>

'**Edward' was sniffing her and leaning over her until she fell out of her chair. **_**Typical Bella.**_

We used to be

**They were in the same woods that she'd told Edward she knew what we were.**  
>Just like twins<br>So in sync

**He had her pinned against the wall and was leaning forward to kiss her when the picture changed.**  
>The same energy<p>

'**Edward' had Bella on his back running.**  
>Now's a dead battery<p>

**Bella just flopped onto his back like she'd died up there.**  
>Used to laugh 'bout nothing<p>

**They were in the baseball field and he was playing with her hair like he did on that day.**  
>Now your plain boring<p>

**They were back in class and he'd pushed the microscope toward her**  
>I should know that<br>you're not gonna change

**This was a few parts of 'us' playing baseball but they had done it so similar that it didn't look like vampires would to humans but how we looked to each other and the 'actors' did the exact same movements even down to Jasper flicking the bat back and forth. **

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
>You're yes then you're no<br>You're in then you're out  
>You're up then you're down<p>

**At the top we continued to play baseball, the screen was split and beneath Bella, 'Alice' and 'Rosalie' were dancing. **  
>You're wrong when it's right<br>It's black and it's white  
>We fight, we break up<br>We kiss, we make up

You, You don't really want to stay, no

**Flicked to the woods as she had spoken to him.**

You, should you don't really want to go-oh

**He dragged her along through the woods as she looked behind her at the camera and sang.**

You're hot then you're cold

**Our family was back in the clearing with our outfits for playing baseball but we were circling Edward like he was prey. We; meaning Me, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper whilst Bella stood with him in the middle and told him off. **  
>You're yes then you're no<br>You're in and you're out  
>You're up and you're down<p>

**She threw him on the ground.**

Someone call the doctor

**Bella was in the hospital and sitting up singing with messy hair that actually still managed to look really good on her.**  
>Got a case of a love bi-polar<p>

'**Edward' kissed her on the head whilst she turned to look at the camera still singing.**  
>Stuck on a roller coaster<p>

**Edward was on the sofa thing 'asleep.'**  
>Can't get off this ride<p>

**She threw herself back and pulled the covers over her head. Edward smirked.  
><strong>You change your mind

**They were on a bed with candles around them and Edward was wearing a tux whilst she was lying on the bed in a black dress Edward hovering over her.**  
>Like a girl changes clothes<p>

**He kissed her neck. And said "Are you afraid?" **_**Humans would easily mistake that for them being about to have sex but we knew better, it was about him being a vampire and being about to bite her.**_

Cause you're hot then you're cold

**Everyone was back in the cafeteria and stood behind Bella were all of the girls and were singing at Edward. Alice and Rosalie were right behind Bella and all of them were dancing as well. **  
>You're yes then you're no<br>You're in then you're out  
>You're up then you're down<br>You're wrong when it's right

**Me and Jazz had come over to Edward and were on either side of him looking down at him threateningly.**  
>It's black and it's white<p>

**Back to the girls**  
>We fight, we break up<br>We kiss, we make up

Cause you're hot then you're cold

**It went to Bella at the prom and that dog, Jamie, Jack, no Jake that was it sitting next to her under the canopy her and Edward had danced under before she asked him to turn her.**  
>You're yes then you're no<p>

**She was then standing with Edward both of them looking at the dog, the dog then walked off away from them.**  
>You're in then you're out<p>

**Flashed to when Edward stormed out of the biology room.**  
>You're up then you're down<p>

**Edward climbing the tree with her on his back.**  
>You're wrong when it's right<p>

**They were standing by the lockers in school and in a deep discussion which seemed to be pissing Bella off.**  
>It's black and it's white<p>

**Edward walked away from her.**  
>We fight, we break up<br>We kiss, we make up

**Edward kissing her neck under the canopy at prom.**

You're hot then you're cold

**Back to the cafeteria**  
>You're yes then you're no<p>

**Bella started chasing Edward and the other girls followed, the screen split to show them chasing Edward at the bottom and them dancing and singing at the top.  
><strong>You're in and you're out  
>You're up and you're down<p>

You,You don't really want to stay, no  
>You,But you don't really want to go-oh<p>

You're hot then you're cold

**Them dancing under the canopy.**  
>You're yes then you're no<p>

**Dog boy showing up again.**  
>You're in and you're out<br>You're up and you're down

**Her sitting next to the dog again and him playing with her hair before they walk off together leaving Edward behind.**

**It went back to the cafeteria as if the song hadn't happened and 'Edward' blinked before looking back down at her. **

"**You dropped your apple."**

**Bella crouched down to pick it up but didn't re-stand, Edward crouched next to her.**

"**What if I'm not the hero, what if I'm the bad guy?" **_**I had to laugh at that, it was one of the most cheesiest comments he'd used and I'd laughed the first time hearing him say it too.**_** Bella didn't do what she had in reality, in this she just nodded before standing, Edward stood with her.**

"**You're right, you are." She then took a bite of her apple before turning her back on him and walking away. Edward went to walk back to us and then turned back toward where she'd started walking off.**

"**Oh by the way, nice theories." She stopped and swallowed what was left of the apple in her mouth.**

"**Erm… did he just read my mind?" **

What The Fuck? I hadn't stopped laughing through most of it, I loved the new Bella. Now I see why Rose was packed two weeks early, we were going to Forks to see the rest of the family, we were going to tell Eddie dear and go find our Bella. I smiled and picked Rose up spinning her around in her chair whilst she laughed with me.


	5. Dear Friend APOV

**Alice POV**

**(Week Before Concert) **

I missed Bella, she was my best friend and I had, had to leave because of Dickward believing she was 'better off' Pfft what the fuck ever. She had died about a month later how the fuck was that better for her and all doucheward had said was at least she died human. Ugh just remembering made me want to punch the mother fucker. I shook my head trying to dispel the anger before Jasper got home and could feel it. I did love Jazz just not like that. We weren't mates and we had sort of drifted apart since he went to attack Bella. Yeah it was all his fault let the dick feel my anger, Edward had only done what he thought was best for Bella and wouldn't have left her if he hadn't gone to bite her. Ugh I really need to stop thinking about this but I should have stayed with her, I shouldn't have listened to Edward. Stop. Stop. Stop. Enough thinking about the past. I had just sat down at the laptop and was currently typing in the name of a band that was soon becoming the biggest thing since the Beatles. Actually I think I remember them before they were famous. Hmm I'll have to look that up. Anyway the band was called Darkest Daylight and I had, had to find out about the upcoming fashions, normally what bands wore soon came into fashion straight after, I had tried looking for it in my visions but I couldn't seem to see the band, it was like they weren't there, but maybe it was just because I had never seen them before. After the laptop finally loaded up their web page I clicked on the first song it was called 'Dear Friend.'

_Dear Friend, what's on your mind_

**It started with one of the Quileute tribe singing, she was a female so not a werewolf then. She was looking at the camera as though she was about to cry and looked genuinely worried, not just like she was acting.**_  
>You don't laugh the way you used to<em>

**The scene changed to a girl who was looking at the singer with a slight smile, though it didn't reach her eyes, the girl turned black and white to show the past and she was laughing with the singer.**_  
>But I've noticed how you cry<em>

**The same girl was leaning against a door and crying into her hands, **_**I hadn't seen her face yet and was curious as to what she looked like, all you could see was pale skin and brown hair, like Bella's. Sigh.**__  
>Dear friend, I feel so helpless<em>

**The girls were standing by each other again and the singer had grasped the girl's hands and looked to be pleading with her.**_  
>I see you sit in silence<em>

**Again the girl's face wasn't clear and she was sat in a dark corner, she slowly stepped out, wary.**_  
>As you face new pain each day<em>

_**It was Bella! **_**The girl that was now looking at the camera and the singer with a hurt expression **_**was my best friend, my sister, it was Bella! She was alive! Not only that, she was a vampire!**__  
>I feel there's nothing I can do<br>I know you don't feel pretty_

**Bella had been looking in mirror and had a sad sort of frown on her face.**_  
>Even though you are<em>

**She turned away from it and the scene changed to one of the singer.**_  
>But it wasn't your beauty<br>That found room in my heart_

**She hugged Bella as her form was shaking with unshed tears. **_**I felt jealous that this girl was comforting my best friend but at the same time I felt guilty. It should have been me there comforting her, holding her hand, telling her that Edward was being an idiot and was most likely gay or something.**___

_Dear friend, you are so precious Dear Friend_

_Dear friend, I'm here for you_

**It flickered to our old cafeteria and Bella was sat at a table alone before the singer joined her at the table along with another two Quiletes, this time males, who could possibly be wolves, **_**I really hoped not for Bella's sake**_** and another Vampire who was a female with short black hair, a bit like mine but she was one of those girls with legs that stretched for miles, her eyes however weren't gold, or even red they were blue and that's when I looked at Bella's to see hers were a deep shade of violet, what is going on?**_  
>I know that you don't talk too much<em>

**The singer and one of the guys who I remembered as Jacob Black, **_**Edward had despised him and I remembered part of the reason why, he was indeed a wolf, he changed not long after Bella 'disappeared' **_**were together from the looks of things, and so were the other two, Bella sat quiet staring out the window whilst they chatted amongst themselves.**_  
>But we can share this day anew<em>

**Bella had stood up and walked out towards the woods she told Edward she knew what we were in.**_  
>Dear Friend, please don't feel like you're alone<em>

**The singer looked after her and was singing, the guys looked too and the other vampire seemed pained.**_  
>There is someone who is praying<em>

**The singer was looking up at the ceiling as if singing to a God.**_  
>Praying for your peace of mind<br>Hoping joy is what you'll find  
>I know you don't feel weak<em>

**Bella had just collapsed in a heap on the forest floor and was crying and whispering, it would have been incoherent to a human but I understood every word.**

"**Come back please Edward, I need you; come back my family, don't let me go through this alone." **_**My heart was breaking watching the sight and I realized that the parts of Bella weren't repeats, they had recorded her in her worst moments and added them to the music video, I'm sure Bella had given permission she would do anything to make the others happy.**__  
>Even though you are<em>

**The singer had caught up to her and knelt beside her pulling her into an embrace.**_  
>But it wasn't your strength<em>

**It showed Bella on one of her better days looking at a member of the Quileute tribe, standing her ground and shouting at him with a look on her face that would have made **_**me**_** run. **_  
>That found room in my heart<br>Dear friend, you are so precious, Dear Friend_

**It ended with Bella and the singer next to each other on the keyboard, Bella playing, the singer watching and singing along, before it turned off a small smile came across Bella's lips.**

What had happened to her when we left? She had looked so broken, she had needed us and we never even looked for her, never checked to make sure she was still alive. She had disappeared in life as well as my visions but that hadn't meant she was dead. It must have been the wolves blocking her from my view that would explain why I couldn't see the bands future either. Sighing I scrolled down on information on the band. The singer of that song was Leah Clearwater but she was normally the keyboard player In all but two songs. Bella had changed her second name to Ravenwood –that is a really cool name –and was the main singer but could also play keyboard and electric guitar, Jacob Black was Leah's husband and he sang in one of the songs but was mostly the electric guitarist. Then there was Seth Clearwater the other Quileute who played drums and was in a long term relationship with Selene Hunter, the Bass player. It also gave a list of songs, their album name and information on their tour so far. I had a look to see where they would be playing and their next performance would be in Seattle, next week, I had to get my family together so we could go and get Bella.


	6. My Immortal ESPOV

Chapter 6

EsPOV

My Immortal

I missed my daughter. She was never far from my mind, it had hurt me badly when I'd had to leave her, leave her alone to deal with her broken heart and now, now she's dead. I'll never get the chance to say I'm sorry. I went back, once, it was the week before she died. Exactly one week, it was just past two in the morning and she was asleep. I climbed in her window and sat on the edge of her bed. Whilst she was asleep I asked her to please forgive me, I caressed her hair as I listened to her heart beat, slow and steady, it was hard to think that it was now silent as it would always be. Just watching her lying in her bed, tears fell from her cheeks as she thrashed about once nightmares took over her mind, it was killing me, I was dying. All she really had wanted was to be accepted by her mom and dad, me and Carlisle had filled that role and then abandoned her. She had just wanted love and support. What broke my heart even more was when she started screaming in her sleep, I had gone out the window as Charlie ran up the stairs and held onto her tightly. I left after that I couldn't watch anymore, knowing I would never see my baby again. I sat in the kitchen cleaning down the surfaces for the tenth time that day, Carlisle was at work, Rosalie and Emmett were in Europe, Jasper was hunting and Alice was at the mall. Edward? Well no one knew where he was, he rang and checked in every few months but otherwise we didn't hear from him. The T.V was on in the other room. It had been on all day and had been put on some channel to do with new films and music etc.

"Now Bella why don't you tell us a bit about you personally?"

"Sorry Adam, but there's not a lot to say, grew up an orphan along with Selene, we both moved out to go to a new high school as soon as I was old enough to take custody of her and that's when we met the others. Seth and Jacob had come over right away apparently Seth had seen me and Selene the day before and wanted me to introduce him. Leah was harder to get to know, she had a hard life and didn't let people in easily but once she did she would stand by you through thick and thin. My band are my family in all the ways that really count." Bella? I knew it wasn't the real her, not my daughter but I had to have a look and once I did I almost died, again. On the T.V sat on a sofa across from a man and woman, Adam and Grace was my Bella and boy had she changed. She was a vampire and was wearing a skin tight black dress that made her body put Rose to shame.

"Well we just got more from ya that anyone else so thank you, and to those of you in the audience and watching at home we are giving you a sneak peek at Darkest Daylights new album, would you like to introduce it Bella."

"Absolutely. This song is called 'my immortal' from my new album 'Life goes on' and is about my first love who left me half way though my last year at high school. Just before starting my band." **The screen changed to that of a black and white video, starting with someone's feet bandaged and gracefully walking around the edge of a fountain. Then it changed to a man sat by a piano, I recognized him as Robert Patterson and looked rather similar to Edward in a human way, maybe that's what it was supposed to be. It flickered to Bella lying down on some sort of surface with a white dress and flowers in her messy hair.**

_I'm so tired of being here,_

**It showed Bella lying on a bed, eyes drifting open and closed as though she was fighting sleep, even though she couldn't.**

._suppressed by all my childish fears_

**She rolled over and turned the lamp on as the hallway light turned off. **_  
>And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave<br>Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

**It showed Edward standing in the corner of the room but when she looked again he was gone, vampire speed or her imagination?**__

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_

**The camera had zoomed in on her arms which I now noticed were covered in faint scars, battle scars, like Jaspers.**_  
>There's just too much that time cannot erase<em>

**She grabbed the clock from the wall and flung it across the room into the wall where it smashed into millions of pieces.**__

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

**The screen changed to black and white and Bella was sitting next to someone, Robert Patterson, I recognized him from the fourth Harry Potter which Emmett had watched at least a hundred times and we still had a copy of it somewhere 100 and something years later. I believe that he was supposed to be Edward as he did have similar features maybe a distant relative?**_  
>When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears<em>

**He was screaming in his sleep and Bella was hovering over him whispering sweet nothings until he stilled and went quiet.**_  
>And I held your hand through all of these years<em>

**She clasped his hand as they walked through the doors of Forks High School.**_  
>But you still have all of me<em>

**It went back to a colored screen and Bella was standing in her room, alone.**__

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

**It showed Robert Patterson in a field sparkling. Does she have a death wish? The Volturi will see it. What if she doesn't know about them? We have to warn her!**_  
>Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind<em>

**She was shown sitting at a school desk drifting off to sleep.**_  
>Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams<em>

**She 'woke up' screaming.**_  
>Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me<em>

**In the background a voice said her name she looked next to her to see 'Edward' but when she blinked and looked again he was gone.**__

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_

**It showed her scars again.**_  
>There's just too much that time cannot erase<br>_**Then slid down to her wrists showing her watch and the hands were spinning backwards as if nothing had happened, as it did there was a transparent film going backwards, it was almost see through, only visible to vampires, it showed things like her changing one of the girls in the band, her going to Forks again and finding the Wolves, her sitting on our doorstep and the Volturi showing up (they had really got involved in the video and repeated things) and changing her, Bella was cliff diving, riding motorbikes, drinking in her bedroom in Forks, then it went to the forest where Edward left her before he disappeared and went on with the rest of the video.**

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have all of me<em>

**It just repeated what it had shown on the last one.**__

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

**It showed her standing on a cliff edge, with a diary entry saying that she was dead because the one thing that made her alive had left. Next to her was Edward, by now I realized she'd been hallucinating.**_  
>But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along<br>_**Then it showed her lighting it on fire, the diary entry that is, and the image of him next to her slowly disappeared.**

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

**This time instead of repeating it she was standing in the forest he'd left her in with the rest of her band behind her.**_  
>When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years_

**They slowly disappeared too to show she was literally alone no matter whether they were there or not.**_  
>But you still have all of me, me, me<em>

What had we done? We'd left her alone with nothing left, not only had the love of her life left but so had her best friend, Alice, her brother, Emmett, and people she considered as her parents, me and Carlisle, we even took away the people that she hadn't known very well but still loved , Jasper and Rosalie. What sort of a family were we? The door crashed open as Alice ran in like a tornado.

"Mom, you wont believe it…"


	7. Thinking Of You CPOV

Chapter 7

Thinking of you

Carlisle Point Of View

Ever since we had to leave Bella I've been filling all my spare time with work, even whilst away I'd sit in my study and look over my patients files and try to come up with new cures. I just couldn't face looking at the rest of my family, I was supposed to be the one they looked up to but I just went along with Edwards plan barely putting up a fight. I was stupid, and I missed my daughter.

This was one of those days that I hadn't been able to get her off my mind, her and the way she's effected my family both when she arrived and when we left her. I was going into a patients room, Allyson Mayfair, as normal she was sat watching the T.V. it was on a music channel, nothing new there.

"And now we are going to play a song from the first album of Darkest Daylight, the band which is quickly becoming the next big thing since the Beatles, the lead singer Bella Ravenwood and her band literally came out of nowhere, there tour starts next week and the tickets are selling fast, so without further ado, there first song, Thinking of you."

Looking up at the T.V. I almost passed out, I would have if it were possible, and there stood Bella, my daughter and some actor that strangely resembled Edward.

"**You just don't belong in my world Bella."**

"**I belong with you."**

"**No. you don't."**

"**I'm coming."**

"**Bella, I don't want you to come."**

"**Please. Stay." She looked as though she were about to cry and I realized that this must have been based on the day Edward said goodbye.**

_Comparisons are easily done_

**Bella was walking through a forest in a cream dress that fell around her.**_  
>Once you've had a taste of perfection<em>

**She had stood beside a tree and you could see the actor walk out from behind one a little further back.**_  
>Like an apple hanging from a tree<em>

**A bright red apple hung above her and she reached for it before taking it off the branch.**_  
>I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed<em>

**Her hands were holding the apple and Edwards hands were holding hers, before the view changed and Edwards hands weren't there, just Bella's, the apple fell from her hands into a river making a** **splash.**

_You said move on, where do I go?_

**Her and Edward were miming the words to the last line. Before it was just her in the original dress looking around as though lost.**_  
>I guess second best is all I will know<br>_**One of the Quileute tribe came out from behind a tree, he must be a wolf since I'd remembered him from when we were last in Forks**

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_

**Bella got out of her Chevy truck and the wolf picked her up spinning her around, she was smiling but it didn't touch her eyes.**_  
>(Thinking of you, thinking of you)<br>Thinking of you, _

**She was on a motorbike now, with just a hand hovering over hers showing her what to do, it had a natural tan to it so it must have been the wolf.**

_what you would do_

**When the camera pointed up it wasn't the wolf but Edwards face showing he was always on her mind.**_  
>If you were the one who was spending the night<em>

**Her and the actor who played Edward were in –I'm guessing –her room and moved to kiss each other.**_  
>(Spending the night, spending the night)<br>Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

**Edward had disappeared and she was sat on the edge of her bed, holding her stomach, like she was hurting.**

**Then it turned to her lying on the bed and Edward looking down on her before fading away like a memory.**

_You're like an Indian Summer in the middle of winter_

**She was in her truck with the wolf cuddled up to him, the wolves were naturally running on a higher temperature than average humans so if she was cold it would have been nice for her.**_  
>Like a hard candy with a surprise center<em>

**She was sat on some steps in what I think is a cinema feeding him candy floss by hand.**_  
>How do I get better once I've had the best?<em>

**She was sticking a photo of the real Edward which we had taken on her 18th birthday into an album. The picture had originally been of both of them but she had folded it over so he was the only one visible.**_  
>You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test<em>

**Bella was stood on a cliff in La Push, it looked as though she was going to jump and there was such pain in her eyes that I could feel it, there was even a tear on her cheek, it must have been edited because vampires cant cry.**

_He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!_

**It started with her kissing the wolf and then changed to her kissing Edward like a memory that refused to leave.**_  
>(Taste your mouth)<br>He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself_

**The dog hugged her but she was looking over his shoulder like she felt bad.**

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_

**Her and the wolf were stood together in the rain looking at each other as though she was apologizing to him.**_  
>(Thinking of you, thinking of you)<br>Thinking of you, what you would do_

**Bella sat beside her truck and 'Edward walked out from behind another car but faded away as another car went straight through him. I was starting to see that she was trying to show him as a ghost of her memories.**_  
>If you were the one who was spending the night<em>

'**Edward and her had been lying together in bed but when she blinked it turned to the wolf.**_  
>(Spending the night, spending the night)<br>Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes._

**Her and Edward were stood together in a room that was made out to look like our living room but instead of the smile she always wore when she was there, tears shined in her eyes before gradually falling down her cheeks.**

**During the instrumental it showed various images of her and Edward together. They started by running through the woods both of them as vampires and blissfully happy, then to her as a human underwater drowning but looking at Edwards ghost, she seemed content there, as though dying didn't bother her.**

_You're the best,_

**She was lying on the forest floor as a human crying**

_and yes, I do regret_

'**Edward was kissing her on the forehead before showing her stood by a tree holding her stomach, if I didn't know that they hadn't been intimate and that even if they had it was impossible I'd think she was pregnant but no, she was just hurting.**_  
>How I could let myself let you go<em>

**It flicked back to them saying goodbye before showing Bella back by the tree but taking off running as though she was chasing the memory of them.**

_Now, now the lesson's learned_

**An actress I recognized as Ashley Greene pulled Bella into what looked like our living room with humans that all looked eerily similar to us, I was sure that it was meant to have been representing her birthday.**_  
>I touched it, I was burned<em>

**She got a paper cut on her present making me positive that it was her birthday. Then 'Jasper started after her. Does she have a death wish? If the Volturi saw this they would kill her! And us!**_  
>Oh, I think you should know!<em>

**It showed Bella flying into the table from Edwards push.**

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_

**Jasper flew into the piano and I ran to Bella like when it really happened.**_  
>(Thinking of you, thinking of you)<em>

**Bella was running though a bunch of people dressed in red before coming to a stand still at a fountain by the clock tower in Volterra.**_  
>Thinking of you, what you would do<em>

**Edwards was standing underneath it, not looking at her. She took off running straight through the fountain.**_  
>If you were the one who was spending the night<br>(Spending the night, spending the night)  
>Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes<br>Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes _

_Oh, won't you walk through?  
>And bust in the door and take me away?<em>

**She threw herself at him and hugged him in the shade of the pillar.**_  
>Oh, no more mistakes<br>'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay_

**Still wrapped in his arms she looked into his eyes and he did hers like they had never been apart. This was probably a fantasy she'd had when we'd left.**

My heart had broken all over again at seeing how much pain my daughter had gone through when we left, but if she had filmed by the Volturi castle and on what looked to be St Marcus' Day then she must know about the Volturi and they have to be allowing it or they would have killed her when she was making it. It was very odd the Volturi have never had any compassion but Bella always brought unexpected things. We had to find her.

"I'm sorry Miss Mayfair, I just realized that I have a meeting in five minutes I'll tell Dr Smith to come see to you."

I left before she could say anything in response, I had a family to cheer up and a daughter to find.


	8. Battlefield JPOV

I was filled with hate. Constantly. I've lost everything, Edward still blames me for Bella even when he was the one that said about us having to leave her, I wasn't going to hurt her, I knew it, I ran to her yes but I was going to try and get Edward away from her, he was too close to killing her. She was _his_ singer not mine. But no, everyone trusted St Edward but not me, the reckless God of War. Alice divorced me, she said it was because we weren't mates and I'm sure a part of it was but I know that it was mostly because she thought I'd tried to kill her best friend. Emmett didn't blame me, he'd had slip ups before and knew that it was next to impossible to control it but he didn't believe that I had been trying to stop Edward, only Rosalie believed me. Carlisle and Esme, well they miss Bella but they don't blame anyone, that's just who they were, we were their children and they loved us all equally, including Bella. The girl that I'd secretly been crushing on, it was a good thing that I was the Empath because it would have been obvious, Edward had found out, but only after she's died, everyone assumed that the reason I had distanced myself since her death was because I blamed myself, no it wasn't that at all, I was simply heartbroken.

Currently I was sat on a sofa on my brother and sister-in-laws home in Houston, Texas, I'd gone to visit Charlotte and Peter, they made me put things in better perspective, they told me that everything happens for a reason and that soon enough things would fall into place for me. I hoped they were right, Peter always got 'feelings' about stuff but he never let onto too much, he sounded like Yoda from those old star wars movies that used to be all the rage around two centuries ago, maybe a little less.

My phone started ringing again, I briefly looked down to see that it was Peter, I wondered why he was calling when him and Char were on a hunting trip, Alice had been calling me all day but I'd been ignoring her, Peter however, I answered the phone to.

"Major. Turn the TV to channel 4, you're gonna wanna see it, trust me." Then he hung up, that crazy mother trucker. Flicking onto the channel he said I almost choked on the whiskey I had been drinking –Carlisle was wrong when he said we couldn't have any of the same sustenance as humans, we could drink, just not eat, Peter told me about it when I got here and since then I'd made the most out of his now, almost empty, liquor cabinet.

"Hey guys, Bella here, me and the band are going to give you a sneak preview at our new album 'Life goes on'. If you've never heard of us before then we are darkest daylight, I'm the lead singer Isabella Ravenwood, this is Leah Clearwater –the keyboard player but occasionally sings are songs, Jacob Black –our electric guitarist and occasional singer, Selene Hunter –Strict Drummer and, Seth Clearwater –our strict bass guitarist. So give it up for our new music video from our new album, Battlefield. Oh and lets now forgot the amazing actors that have been in numerous of my music videos; Robert Pattinson, Kella Lutz, Jackson Rathbone, Ashley Greene, Nikki Reed, Peter Facinelli and Elizabeth Reaser." My phone buzzed as the instrumental started, it was Peter.

"Each actor represents one of you; it should be easy to tell which."

_Don't try to explain your mind_

**Bella walked out onto where we all played baseball not long after she joined us; hand in hand with who I'm guessing is Edward.**_  
>I know what's happening here<em>

**Towards actors that looked like us. All paired off into couples; Em & Rose, Carlisle & Esme, Me & Alice. Wonder what Bella would say now that me and Alice had divorced.**_  
>One minute it's love<em>

**Me and Emmett seemed to be training for a fight, whilst the others watched.**_  
>And suddenly it's like a battlefield<em>

**I had Emmett on the ground as Bella watched on, not exactly I n fear but more like hopelessness.**__

_One word turns into a war_

**Bella stood in between me and Emmett as we prepared to go again, if it was us that would have been a really stupid idea**_.  
>Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?<em>

**Edward grabbed her and pushed her to the other side so we wouldn't accidently hurt her. Emmett ran at me and grabbed me by the knees trying to tackle me to the floor but I got straight back up.**_  
>My world's nothing when you don't<br>I'm not here without a shield  
>Can't go back now<em>

_Both hands, tied behind my back with nothing_

**Rosalie and I went at it next, she must have remembered us saying that next to Edward she was the fastest in our Coven because even whilst training it was obvious that Rose was faster but not as strong, her strength was her speed.**_  
>Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again<em>

**Alice appeared in front of me now, if she knew as much as she'd seemed to so far she'd understand that getting Alice would be difficult since she had the future to see what would happen. I wasn't wrong, she knew a lot more about us than I would have thought it possible for her to remember.**_  
>Why we gotta fall for it now<em>

**Every swing I took at her Alice dodged, until eventually I had her between my arms, I leant down to kiss her but she moved. Bella must have really thought that we were mates.**__

_I never meant to start a war  
>You know I never wanna hurt you<em>

**She was singing to Edward as he made a move towards where we were practicing, it was obvious she just didn't want him to get hurt, or have to fight at all.**_  
>Don't even know what we're fighting for<em>

**Edward and Carlisle faced each other, with a nod from Carlisle they ran at each other. Edward ducked the fist time as Carlisle flew over him. The picture turned to us, Alice on my back, Esme to my right, Em & Rose to my left, we all pulled shocked faces.**

**Carlisle and Edward got into a grapple before Edward pinned Carlisle to the floor.**__

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
>A battlefield, a battlefield?<em>

**Bella turned away and Edward made to walk after her but Carlisle grabbed him and pinned him to the floor.**_  
>Why does love always feel like a battlefield<br>A battlefield, a battlefield?  
>Why does love always feel like<em>

_Can't swallow our pride  
>Neither of us wanna raise that flag<br>If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose  
>What we had, oh no<em>

_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
>Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again<br>I don't wanna fall for it now_

_I never meant to start a war  
>You know I never wanna hurt you<br>Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
>A battlefield, a battlefield?<br>Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
>A battlefield, a battlefield?<em>

_I guess you better go and get your armor  
>(Get your armor)<br>Get your armor  
>I guess you better go and get your armor<br>(Get your armor)  
>Get your armor<br>I guess you better go and get your_

**Edward Bella and a Quileute wolf –he had the tattoo to show both his tribe and abilities –were holding hands in a tent and rocking side to side like children would. **

_We could pretend that we are friends tonight  
>(Oh, oh, oh)<em>

**She got into her sleeping bag with the wolf curled up behind her keeping her warm whilst Edward glared.**_  
>And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright<em>

**Bella was singing to him, I could understand sort of what she was trying to say, that her and the wolf were close but they weren't in a relationship, he seemed to be like her rock. After watching people for centuries you tend to get a knack for seeing how peoples relationships were.**_  
>'Cause baby, we don't have to fight<br>And I don't want this love to feel like_

_A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

**The scene changed to one of a field, smoke was everywhere, we were running at other 'vampires' as though we were fighting.**_  
>Why does love always feel like a battlefield<em>

**Bella was stood in the middle like she could physically stop it, the scene went back to them in a tent, the wolf had grabbed a grenade and pulled the pin out with his teeth.**_  
>A battlefield, a battlefield<em>

**Edward got out a gun, Bella sat up and pulled out a helmet.**__

_I guess you better go and get your armor_

**She put it on and lay back down, hands holding the helmet down. It showed you the outside of the tent as it rocked back and forth and bright flashes of light from inside.**_  
><em>**It went back to the field where we were still running at each other, Bella was again standing in the middle with the smoke surrounding her as she sang her heart out.**

_I never meant to start a war_

**Edward and the wolf were nose to nose ready for a fight, Bella tried pushing them apart, when it wouldn't work she forced herself between them, she started getting pushed out and just her face was stuck between there chests, it did make me chuckle.**_  
>You know I never wanna hurt you<br>Don't even know what we're fighting for  
>(Fighting, fighting for)<em>

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_

**The Volturi came into the video, not the real Volturi but look alikes of Jane, Demetri, Felix and Alec. There black capes flowed out behind them.**_  
>A battlefield, a battlefield?<br>Why does love always feel like a battlefield_

**It seemed like the 'war' was now between us and the Volturi, although instead of fighting or at least looking like we were going to we were dancing behind Bella, the Volturi stared at us, like we were a bunch of idiots, which we would be if we were doing that in a real fight.**_  
>A battlefield, a battlefield?<em>

_I guess you better go and get your armor_

**We were dancing with our fists raised as if we would fight but were making a joke out of it.**_  
>(Get your armor)<br>Get your armor_

**The vampire 'Selene' one of Bella's band were with us too, Jane looked at her and she fell to the floor screaming, courtesy of Jane's power.**_  
>I guess you better go and get your armor<br>(Get your armor)  
>Get your armor<em>

**Towards the end all of us were dancing, the Volturi included. I have a feeling that she knows the Volturi personally, if she didn't then she had a death wish.**__

_Why does love always feel like?  
>Why does love always feel like?<br>A battlefield, a battlefield_

_I never meant to start a war  
>Don't even know what we're fighting for<br>I never meant to start a war  
>Don't even know what we're fighting for<em>

My head would be seriously hurting if I were human, so Bella's not only alive, she's a vampire, why haven't we found out about this before, and is the Volturi okay with her or are they trying to kill her? I really needed to find and speak to her ASAP.


	9. Ur So Gay BJPOV

Great so the people I never wanted to see again were now right in front of the stage. Just ignore them Bella, maybe they won't remember you. _Don't be stupid of course they'll remember you; vampires have photographic memories for goodness sake! _Shut up, me! Let me hope! Great, now I'm talking to myself. Jacob and Leah had noticed them too and were looking at me as though I were about to break down. I wanted too, God how I wanted to, but not here. Not now. They ruined my life, I wouldn't let them ruin my career. I just nodded and whispered for only them to hear.

"Don't worry about me, I'll deal. Start with 'You're So Gay.'" I smirked at my band and they each started chuckling knowing that Jacob and I wrote this together about Edward and being as he was in the crowd it made it all the more funny. Don't judge me, I have to get my kicks _somewhere. _With that thought in mind I strode forward and took the mike from its stand.

"HELLO, SEATTLE!" The crowd screamed there 'hello's' back and I smiled at how big the crowd was. Seriously, being a superstar was AWESOME!

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!" They responded with a loud 'Yeah' and Seth started strumming his finger along the bass guitar. It wasn't a very fast song but it was funny and had been a hit when it first came out so I was hoping the crowd would enjoy it but more than that, I was hoping Edward wouldn't. With a smirk I started singing.

**JPOV**

Bella smirked as the music started and I liked how it made her look both sexy and dangerous. Wait! Sexy? That was a new thought. Edward was glaring, dangerously at me and I smirked before turning my attention to what Bella was singing.

_I hope you hang yourself with your H&M scarf_

_While jacking off listening to Mozart_

_You bitch and moan about LA_

_Wishing you were in the rain reading Hemingway_

**Mozart? Wonder who she's singing about. Edward's face was priceless when he realized it was about him and he just got more embarrassed as the crowd started to sing along.**

___You don't eat meat_

_And drive electrical cars_

_You're so indie rock it's almost an art_

_You need SPF 45 just to stay alive_

**Emmett was laughing his arse off and I let a few chuckles escape too, as a matter of fact my whole family was holding in laughter. Rose and Emmett were the only ones letting it out. **

_You're so gay and you don't even like boys_

_No, you don't even like_

_No, you don't even like_

_No, you don't even like boys__  
><em>_You're so gay and you don't even like boys_

_No, you don't even like_

_No, you don't even like_

_No, you don't even like_

**By now the rest of us couldn't even hold it in, I was almost of the floor I was laughing so hard and when I looked up at Bella I burst up again, she was staring straight at Edward and smirking, she even went so far as to point which caused those around us to chuckle too.**

_You're so sad maybe you should buy a Happy Meal_

_You're so skinny you should really Supersize the deal_

_Secretly you're so amused_

_That nobody understands you_

**She looked at Edward and nodded sympathetically and then rolled her eyes when he reached out to grab her hand before she spun away and locked eyes with me. With a wink in my direction she carried on singing, I could feel Edward's rage and mortification and it made my smirk grow even bigger. **

_I'm so mean 'cause I cannot get you outta your head_

_I'm so angry 'cause you'd rather MySpace instead_

_I can't believe I fell in love_

_With someone that wears more makeup than –_

**Okay, so he didn't actually wear make-up but it was still even more hilarious because by looking at him you'd think that he had actually been caught doing that being as he looked even more embarrassed than he already had. I wonder… **

_You're so gay and you don't even like boys_

_No, you don't even like_

_No, you don't even like_

_No, you don't even like boys__  
><em>_You're so gay and you don't even like boys_

_No, you don't even like_

_No, you don't even like_

_No, you don't even like_

**It was still ridiculously funny but I was captivated by Bella and the humor in her eyes that only just masked the pain that I could feel emanating from her. Edward leaving her had broken her but she'd done a good job at covering up vulnerable side with a new badass attitude and style. **

_You're so gay, you're so gay_

_You walk around like you're oh so debonair_

_You pull 'em down and there's really nothing there_

_I wish you would just be real with me_

**Whatever I was thinking before was drowned out when Bella insinuated that Edward didn't have a dick, because of that the rest of us were in hysterics and Bella was smiling innocently at us, as though she hadn't just said what she did. It just made it all the more funny. **

_You're so gay and you don't even like boys_

_No, you don't even like_

_No, you don't even like_

_No, you don't even like boys__  
><em>_You're so gay and you don't even like boys_

_No, you don't even like_

_No, you don't even like_

_Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no__  
><em>_You're so gay and you don't even like boys_

_No, you don't even like_

_No, you don't even like_

_No, you don't even like boys__  
><em>_You're so gay and you don't even like boys_

_No, you don't even like_

_No, you don't even like_

_No, you don't even like Penis_

**The whole crowd was laughing by the time the song ended and Bella was giggling a little herself as she spoke into the mike again. **

**BPOV**

I let myself giggle a little although I was confused about the attraction I felt to Jasper, it was strange. I mean, of course I'd noticed him before but nothing like this. I pushed it to the back of my mind, he was with Alice and even though I felt nothing for her but betrayed I didn't steal people's husbands.

"Thanks guys. As you know all of my songs are about how a family that included my ex-boyfriend left and how that made me feel in the early stages. That previous song was about him; what was I thinking, right?" The crowd laughed and I let out a small chuckle. I chanced a glance at Edward and saw his expression was a mixture of embarrassment, anger and pain. Good; I wanted him to hurt as much as I was and more. I hated him, and even though a part of me still loved him the hate was so much stronger. I clung to that hate, it had been my lifeline.

"This next song is called 'Everybody's Fool' and it's to do with my own emotions before I found my band." We broke into it and I didn't look at the Cullen's again throughout my entire performance. I wanted them to know how much they'd hurt me but at the same time I didn't want them to know how the old me had coped. By the end of our concert I'd sang every song from my album and when the crowd screamed for a final song I decided that I'd give them one from the new album we'd started recording.

"Okay, guys, but this really is our last song for tonight. It's not on our album but will be on our next one. This song is called 'Cry' **(originally by Kelly Clarkson) **and I hope you guys like it."


	10. Confrontations BPOV

**BPOV**

"I'll kill them! How dare they turn up here! Now! When Bella's finally getting her life together! It's like they're trying to break her!" Leah was in a rage and I couldn't blame her, she saw how I was back then, how close I came to killing myself and now I was finally starting to feel like things would be okay and they show up, making me feel like the vulnerable, eighteen year old human I was all over again.

"Stop it, love. Bella can take care of herself, let her deal with them. She'll make them regret ever hurting her. Isn't that right, Bells?" I just looked at Jacob, I didn't know what to do. Well, I knew what to do about Edward. But the others? My family? No! His family! His, not mine. My family were here with me, waiting for me to tell them I was going to kick their asses. But I couldn't say that because the truth was that I didn't want the Cullen's to leave again. I wanted… What did I want?

"Bells? Come on, I know that face, you can't honestly be considering letting them into your life again. Look what they did to you." Jake was pleading with me but…

"Hey, guys. Give Bells a break, this is obviously hard for her. Let her decide what to do about them. We can't make these decisions for her and it wouldn't be fair of us to try." Selene was right, she was always right, always thinking of others. She was an angel, m guardian angel. At that point there was a tentative knock on the door and I let out a huge sigh, already knowing who it was.

"Come in." I was laying on the sofa, one hand behind my head, the other holding a glass of whiskey. To anyone else I'd look like I couldn't give a shit who was coming in but my emotions were in a turmoil and remembering that Jasper was an empathy I let my shield cover me. Alice was the first through the door and I smirked at the pixie –she was even smaller than I remembered –she ran over to give me a hug and then stopped short. Good. I wasn't into touchy-feely shit. I nodded to her.

"Alice." Tears that wouldn't fall filled her eyes, I weren't too sure why she was crying but if I had to take a guess it was probably because I hadn't welcomed her with open arms. Esme was next over and she didn't stop like Alice did, as soon as she saw me she folded me in her arms and was sobbing into my shoulder. I awkwardly patted her back and looked at my band for help. Most of them were snickering but Leah was giving Edward the stink eye and I rolled my eyes. When Edward met my eyes he started talking and that's when I realized the voice I'd thought was so beautiful was now uber-annoying.

"Bella, I'm so –" I cut him off as I gently pushed Esme away. Remember that I didn't do touching? Yeah, well unfortunately the Cullen's hadn't gotten the memo.

"Don't. Just don't." I stood, downed my whiskey and slowly stalked towards him. "Do you have any idea what I went through when you left? Do you even care? DO YOU CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF!" By now I was in his face, screaming at him, my body burned with the desire to punch him and his next move made my already slim self-restraint disappear. He tried to place a hand on my cheek.

"Please, love –" I slapped his hand away and placed mine around his throat before shoving him into the wall, hard enough to prove my point but no so hard as to dent the wall. That would be difficult to explain.

"I'm not your love. I'm not your anything. Touch me again and I'll rip out your balls and feed them to the wolves –literally." My voice was a growl and I heard Jasper snickering. I released Edward who dropped to the floor and unleashed my anger on him.

"What are you laughing at, Major?" His eyes widened when I used the name I'd heard the Volturi referred to him as. Although after the shock wore off his smirk was back in place and I felt my own lips start to curl up into a smile.

"Just you putting Edward in his place, ma'am." His use of the word ma'am made me squirm and I had to fight to pull myself together. Damn his accent was… yeah… it was… oh come on, who doesn't love a cowboy,

"Good. I'd hate to have to hurt you." I winked at him and his smile got impossibly bigger. "Okay here's how it's going to be. No touching. I don't do no touchy-feely crap. Not anymore. Ask whatever questions you want but if I don't want to answer. I won't. Okay, now that that's out of the way. Take a seat. Oh, Seth? Throw me that bottle, I'm gonna need it." Seth snickered and threw the bottle of Jack Daniels over, I caught it in one hand then plonked myself back where I started. Jasper came over and moved my legs so he could sit down. I threw him a playful glare before putting my feet back up only this time instead of being on the sofa they were resting in his lap.

"Thought you just said no touching?" He whispered I just shrugged.

"You moved them, I moved them back, not my fault you're in the way." I winked at him before turning to the family. Everyone was smiling –well not my band but the Cullens… oh wait, Edward wasn't. Good. Still the way everyone else was smiling at me, like it was the second coming of Jesus had me on edge. Talk about creepy. Esme spoke first.

"How have you been, Bella?" Typical first question and the one I hated answering. Still, I couldn't find it in myself to be a bitch to Esme and I didn't want to lie to her either so I just answered as truthfully as possible.

"As well as to be expected, yourself?" My tone was formal but soft, I loved Esme and I didn't hold it against her that they left. I doubt it was her choice.

"We're in good health as always but you've been deeply missed." I struggled to hold in a snort and thankfully Seth was the one who lightened the conversation.

"Course she was, who wouldn't miss her. She's a babe." I giggled a little at the boy who was like a little brother to me and raised my re-filled glass to him before taking a sip. I caught Jasper taking a swig out of the bottle and raised my eyebrow at him which earned me a shrug and a sexy smirk.

"When we're you turned Bells?" Em looked like a lost puppy dog and I sent a gentle smile his way.

"About 2 months after you guys left." No need to give them more information than they were asking. It was Rosalie's turn to speak and I was pretty shocked she was speaking to me at all. I mean, we were never all that close but she looked at me with nothing but kindness. What the hell happened to the ice queen?

"How? I mean, who turned you?" With a deep sigh I went into the whole tragic tale. I held off a giggle at my own thought and then continued on to explain everything. When I got to Charlie's death my voice broke a little and Jasper started rubbing soothing circles into my feet causing my head to loll and me to aim a weak smile at him. Hey, no judging, every girl likes a foot rub. It was Carlisle who broke the awkward silence once I'd finished.

"We are incredibly sorry Bella, we never wanted to leave you. We just thought that you could have a normal, healthy, happy lifestyle without us." I snorted in disbelief at the good doctor.

"You thought? Or he did?" I nodded my head towards where Edward sat with his face downcast and struggle to hide a laugh at his obvious discomfort.

"Bella. Stop. This hateful attitude? It isn't you." I turned my gaze to Alice and let my anger shine through my eyes. I sat up and felt my mouth curl into a snarl.

"You're wrong about that; this 'hateful attitude' as you call it is a result of having no one but yourself to rely on. So, sorry if I don't match your old, best friend check box but I've changed and just so you know I'm more me than I ever have been before. So suck it up or fuck off." The Cullen's went silent as Alice's eyes started to fill up and she left the room, Edward ran after her. Good.

"Okay. Soooo… Is that all or…" The leftover Cullen's didn't know what to say it seems and I just sighed before laying my head back against the cushions and downing my drink. I reached down for my bottle but couldn't feel it. I sat up a little to look only to find it in Jaspers hand. I grabbed it off him, stuck my tongue out and refilled the glass. He smirked down at me and I felt myself flush. Thankfully no one else would see being as there was no blood but it most definitely confused me.

"Bella honey, do you mind if we visit you again? I know this conversation hasn't gone as well as it could have but we do miss you." I sighed at Esme and rattled off my cell phone number. Esme smiled and stood, came over and held her arms out in a question. Well at least she didn't just hug me so I just nodded, thankfully this embrace wasn't nearly as awkward as our first and then Carlisle came over and grabbed me in a hug too. A little awkward being as he'd never hugged me when I was human but I let it go.

"So what are you going to do now, Bells?" Em's question had me smirking.

"Clubbing." Jasper's eyes widened a little at the idea of me clubbing and I gave him 'the look' you know the 'you know nothing' look.

"Do you mind if we tag along?" It was Rosalie who asked and I was shocked but it sounded okay. I mean, these were the only ones in the family who hadn't tried to change me at all or make me feel bad because I wasn't perfect. Don't get me wrong Esme and Carlisle had been good to me but… well they acted like parents and whilst the 'kids' were actually old enough to be… well… dead they still acted like teenagers.

"Sure. Why not?" Jasper smirked at me and took my hand, pulling me to me feet. Well, looks like we're leaving now then.


End file.
